


My Family

by flashwitch



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, fanart with story, stars and scones bakery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the amazing LuciaZephyr, and The Stars and Scones Bakery AU. Just something short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars and Scones Bakery and Coffee Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313271) by [LuciaZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/pseuds/LuciaZephyr). 



> I drew the picture in the middle of a long sleepless night. I cannot draw hands. The story came afterwards. Based on the Stars and Scones Bakery AU. If you haven't read it, please do so now.  
> LuciaZephyr, you are an amazing writer, and I hope you take this in the spirit it was intended. If you want me to take it down, or you want me to change anything, please, let me know.  
> Don't own, don't sue.

 

 

 

* * *

Ivy came into the bakery, with her dad right behind her. 

"Harry! Look!" 

I looked. She was holding out a piece of paper, slightly crumpled. I took it from her and slid the Kitty Kat Cupcake I'd saved for her across the counter. 

"What's this, Ivy?"

"Our art project this week was to draw our family. Miss Crane said we should only draw ourselves, siblings and parents. I wanted to add in more people, but she wasn't impressed." 

I looked down at the drawing. 

"Ivy-" I coughed slightly, clearing my throat. I had some sentiment lodged in there or something. "It's beautiful, kiddo. This is definitely going on the fridge!" 

Ivy grinned and licked the frosting from the top of her cake. 

I met John's gaze over her head, and he smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. He knew what this meant to me. 

I was part of a family for the first time in a long time, and it felt great. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
